snips,snails,puppy dog tails and CHAKRA!
by Cartoons rock
Summary: The RRB and the PPG are at it again but this time they are transported to a different dimension who will they meet? what will they do? if you want to find out read this story NOW! enjoy.
1. REUNION!

Chapter 1

The sun was just setting on the city of Townsville when Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup started to make their usual rounds around the city. They are now fourteen and have changed a lot since they were little.

Blossom kept her long hair but she now she held her ponytail with sports band instead of the ribbon. Her bangs come out and frame her face just right. She still likes to wear dresses and skirts, which is something that is never going to change. Tonight she is wearing a light pink skirt with a black tank top and white sneakers. Blossom doesn't bother with make up since she believes in her natural beauty but still puts on some lip gloss sometimes

Bubbles still has her hair short and its still in pigtails. She styles her hair into loose curls that reach to her shoulders and takes her bangs and pins them on the top of her head. Like Blossom, she likes to wear skirts and dresses. Tonight she is wearing a light blue skirt with a white button down top, diamond earrings that Professor gave her for her twelfth birthday and a pair of blue sandles. She likes to put on a little make up but they are mostly natural colors. She also has on a little bit of lip gloss.

Buttercup has left it messy and put green dye. She still hates dresses and skirts so she now wears shorts and pants. Tonight she is wearing sweats and a green t-shirt. She doesn't like make up but her sisters forced her to wear a little bit of lime flavored lip gloss.

All three girls agree that they have changed a lot since their younger days but who doesn't? They planned on going to a party afterwards so that's why they dressed up. There is something else that will never change no matter how many years go by, they are still the greatest heroines of all time.

But even though they are strong, their enemies are growing stronger as well. One particular enemy or should they say enemies are extremely powerful: The Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are as clever minded and as quick witted as the Power Puff Girls and they can put up a fight (even though Buttercup wont admit it). The Power Puff Girls hate going against them because they were always so immature when they would battle each other. They would always lift up their skirts or said rude things to them. They are the same age as the girls but have not grown up out of that little boy stage. Professor thinks it's because the Rowdy Ruff Boys like the girls but the girls just laugh at the idea. The boys just hated them.

The Powerpuff girls were just about to finish their rounds when something flew by them make spin around in a circle. They looked in the direction of which the flying objects were heading when they noticed something. Streaks of red, blue and green filled the sky which could only mean one thing.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys are back." The Powerpuff girls said with dread.

They slumped over and started flying toward them.

"This is going to be a long night." Blossom said.


	2. FIGHT!

Chapter 2

The girls shot off after their enemies. They were quickly catching up to them. The Rowdyruff Boys must have sensed that they were coming because they increased their speed. Finally the girls caught up to them. Blossom tried to hit Brick but he quickly dodged to the right and Blossom missed. Buttercup was able to kick Butch on his back sending him down but he caught Buttercup by surprise by flying straight up, putting his fist above his head and punched her in the stomach. Bubbles was just behind Boomer. She grabbed his foot and spun him around in a circle then let go. Boomer went flying into the building. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle. This went on for about an hour. All three of them were able to land hits on the boys but the boys were also able to land hits on them.

Both girls and boys feet slide on the concrete. They were panting heavily. The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other and knew they were reaching their limit. They had to end this and fast.

"Will do one more attack. If it does work then we retreat." Blossom said.

"Aw come on Blossom! We can take them. We have more energy left in us for a few more attacks!" Buttercup said, upset with the fact that her sisters were giving up so easily.

Blossom gave Buttercup a stern look. "Buttercup, I don't think it is good to exert ourselves so much. I am just doing what is best for us." Blossom said.

"Blossom's right Buttercup." Bubbles chimmed in.

Buttercup muttered something incoherent and nodded toward her sisters. All three ran charging toward their enemies. The boys also started to charge toward them. They met in the middle and gave it their all. They started to fly up and punches and kicks were being thrown everywhere. Their speed increase as the punches got faster and there kick got more powerful. Pretty soon they were flying so fast that they were not able to be seen by the human eye. Finally the last punch was thrown; each had the same amount of power.

'This has to beat them!' Both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys thought. Their fists met and they were sent flying backwards faster than they were flying and knocking them out.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was training at the training grounds when she heard a whizzing sound. Then she saw three forms crash down into the ground. The crash was only a few meters away from where she was. Sakura rushed toward the huge craters. As she peered inside she gasped at the sight. Three girls about two years younger than her were in the crater.

The girl to her left had short black hair. She had on a light green dress that went down of about a little bit higher then mid-thigh with a white belt with a green orb in the middle. She also had on black gloves that were cut off at the fingers, a green sleeveless jacket with green and white shoes.

The girl in the middle had long red-orange hair pulled into a ponytail that was tied up with a red bow. She also had the same outfit as the girl next to her but her dress was red and the jacket, orb, and shoes were pink.

The last girl had blonde hair pulled into two high pig tails. Her outfit was also the same as the girls next to her but her dress, jacket, orb, and shoes were a light blue. All of them looked to be seriously injured. 'Oh god!' Sakura thought.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was training in front of their base with Kisame. Suddenly he heard a whizzing sound. Both he and Kisame looked up into the sky and saw three forms heading towards them. They quickly jumped out off the way and watch the forms crash into the ground. As soon as the dust cleared Itachi and Kisame cautiously walked toward were it crashed. They looked inside the crater and found three young boys around the ages of fourteen or fifteen.

The boy on the left was wearing a green jacket with black going down the side and the sleeves were ripped off and a black T-shirt. His cargo pants and shoes were also black. His hair was the color of coal and was spiked back.

The middle one was wearing the same style except his jacket was black and red with the sleeves still attached and a red T-shirt. He had red-orange spiky hair that reached to his shoulders and the red hat on his head was backwards.

The last one also had the same style except as the first but that his jacket was blue and he had sports bands on his wrists. His hair was blonde and was combed down but the tips of his hair spiked up.

"What should we do with them?" Kisame asked.

"Report this to Leader. For right now we will have them tied up and locked in a room." Itachi answered coldly to his partner.

"Okay," Kisame paused.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah?" Itachi answered back.

"Did you see them come out of the sky like that?" Kisame said with amazement clearly stated in his voice.

"Hn."

"And their chakra is very different too!"Itachi turned to face his partner.

Itachi narrowed his eyes."What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I sense that they have very powerful chakra. Especially the one in red. His chakra is also red, which is strange, while the other two are blue and green." Kisame finished his explanation.

"Hn." Itachi said again.

'What and who are these kids? And where did they come from?' Itachi thought as he grabbed the red-headed kid while Kisame grabbed the blonde and the brunette and walked in the base.


	3. SHINOBI?

Chapter 3

Sakura quickly got the three girls out and start to heal them. Their wounds weren't life threatening but were pretty seriously.

'Ino should be coming soon to train. Maybe she can help since she is also training to be a medic.' Sakura thought as her hands began to glow green with healing chakra.

Sakura started on the girl with red hair. As she started to heal she noticed that her chakra was very different from anyone's she has healed and she has healed people with the strangest chakra. She also noticed that the color of her chakra was pink.

After she was done healing, she saw the girl's eyes fluttered open. Sakura's eyes widened. The girls sat up and looked around. She final got to Sakura. Sakura gave her a nervous smile.

"Um...hi." The girl mirrored her smile.

"Hi. Um, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Blossom," she paused then said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha: the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I saw you and two other girls come crashing down. I healed you but I noticed that you chakra is different from regular shinobi. Your chakra is pink. It's like nothing I have ever seen before!" Sakura said more to herself then to Blossom.

Blossom's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Bubbles! Buttercup!"

Blossom rushed over to the two girls. She turned toward Sakura.

"Are they alright?" Blossom said with worry in her voice.

"There fine. They are just knocked out. I have to heal them next." Sakura said moving toward the other girls.

"Which one is which?" Sakura asked.

"The girl in the blue is Bubbles and the girl in the green is Buttercup, they are my sisters. Together we are the Powerpuff girls."

"Oh. So your called the Powerpuff Girls. How interesting." Sakura said.

Sakura began to heal Bubbles.

"So where did you guys come from?" Sakura asked.

"We came from a town called Townsville. We fight crime there and save the day... Everyday." Blossom rolled her eyes.

Sakura giggled as she continued to heal Bubbles.

"Um you said that were are in Konoha and that my chakra is different. What does all that stuff mean?"

"Why don't I tell you that when I finish healing your sisters."

Blossom nodded.

Sakura healed Bubbles and was waiting for her to wake up like her sister did.

"Hm." Sakura said. She noticed that Bubbles chakra was a little shade of blue then the regular color of chakra.

"What is it?" Blossom asked concerned for her blonde sister.

"Everything is alright but her chakra is strange too."

Sakura moved onto Buttercup. She started to heal her and noticed that her chakra was a light green like the color of her own chakra when she is healing someone but it was a lighter shade.

"It seems that all of you guys have weird chakra." Sakura said.

Bubbles' and Buttercup's eyes started to open.

"Urgh! My head." Buttercup grasped her head.

Bubbles turned to face Sakura.

"Um hi." Bubbles said to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked right away not bothering to be polite.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She is the one that healed you." Blossom said for Sakura.

"Now I know that you have many questions and so do I. I am sure that Sakura here has a lot of questions too."

"Okay but can we go first?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said.

"Okay! Why is your hair pink?" Bubbles asked right away.

"I don't know really. I have always had it."

It was Buttercup's turn to ask a question.

"Where are we?"

"Your in Konoha: the village hidden in the leaves. We are one of the most powerful villages in the world." Sakura said beamingly.

"You said early that we all have weird chakra. Well what is chakra?" Blossom asked.

"We have WHAT?!" Bubbles and Buttercup said at that same time.

"Well chakra is what we shinobi use for jutsus and power. I use my chakra to increase my strength, jutsus and healing. That is how I was able to heal you guys."

"What is a shinobi and what are jutsus" Bubbles asked. This was all so new to her.

"Shinobi are ninjas really. Jutsus are like spells except some can cause you to go into a world of torture for what seems like three days but only seconds in the real world. The Uchiha clan use to be able to do that but they were murdered by a man named Itachi Uchiha." Sakura's face suddenly darkened. She really hated him for ruining Sasuke's life. She wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore but they are really good friends and she hates to see a close friend of hers hurt.

"Wow. The guy killed his own clan." Buttercup said.

"Except one. He left his little brother, Sasuke alive and killed everyone else. He is like a brother to me"

Sakura said. Her face lightened up again.

"Anyway what else do you want to ask me?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"So what do you mean by we have weird chakra?" Buttercup asked getting straight to the point.

"Well regular shinobi have blue chakra. Your chakra are different colors. It's like nothing I have ever seen before! Okay now that I have explained everything, tell me how did you guys get here?"

"Well you see we were fighting these guys called the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are one of the toughest criminals we have ever faced. They are exactly like us. They have to same powers and everything. But they can be really gross at times." Blossom said.

"When are boys not gross. They are cute but can be so disgusting." Sakura shivered at the thought of when she went to Naruto's apartment. He had ramen bowls on the floor and his boxers were everywhere. The place was disgusting.

The girls all laughed.

"So you're saying that you have powers?" Sakura said questionly not able to believe they had powers but then again they did have weird chakra.

"Yeah. Let show her." Bubbles said.

Then all of a sudden they started to float up and fly.

"Whoa! What else can you guys do?"

"Lots of things like we can shoot laser beams out of our eyes and we have super strength stuff like that." Buttercup said.

"This is truely amazing!" Sakura said with excitment clearly stated in her voice.

"Hey you guys said that you were fighting the Rowdy Ruff Boys so then were are they?"

"I have no idea but I could care less as to were they are." Buttercup said while floating on her back.

"So what happened during the fight that cause you guys to came here?"

"While we were fighting we each gave are hardest punch which sent us flying back extremely fast and I guess we got knocked into your world." Blossom said she flew up next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura quickly turned around and realized that it was her friend Ino.

Ino suddenly froze. Sakura knew why.

"Its okay! They are my new friends!"

"But they're flying. People aren't suppose to fly." Ino said in disbeleif.

Sakura lunched into the story about how they came and who they were with a little help from the Power Puff Girls from time to time.

"Wow. So that's how it hapened?" Ino asked.

All of them nodded.

"Well then I think we need to test these guys out, see how strong they are." Ino said and winked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Lets fight!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.


	4. AKATSUKI

Chapter 4

Itachi and Kisame were walking down the hallway of the Akatsuki base toward their new guests. Along with them were Sasori, Deidara, and their medic. Itachi opened the door to find three boys awake and struggling against the ropes that held them down.

"Stop struggling. It's useless, you won't be able to get out of them not even if you guys had all of your chakra." Itachi said with a very matter of fact voice.

"I don't know what 'chakra' is but we are very strong and nothing can hold us down." the boy with red hair said.

"You guys are going to get hurt. You shouldnt use up all your strength." Sasori said.

He was leaning against the wall looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Your wounds are bad, yeah. Were you guys in a fight?" Deidara asked.

"Yes we were." The boy with black hair said.

"Who are you guys?" the boy with blonde hair asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is should we kill you or keep you. Are you strong?" Kisame said.

He grinned at them counting how many ways there were of killing them.

"We are very strong. Will have you know that we are much stronger than the Powerpuff girls!" the boy with the red hair said. Both Kisame and Deidara bursted into laughs.

"What is that? Some sissy group, yeah?" Deidara said between laughs.

"No they're not! They are the most powerful girls you will ever know." the blonde said. The other two boys turned to him and gave him strange looks.

"What?" the blonde replied.

"Anyways," Itachi continued, "We'll battle you to test you if your worthy enough for Akatsuki."

"If you win, which I doubt, then we will tell you anything you want to ask." Kisame said.

"But first our medic will heal you." Itachi motioned for the medic to come.

"I have a name you know." The medic said as he put on hand on his hip and shifted his weight to the same side his hand rested on.

Itachi gave him a dangerous look but the medic was not paying attention.

"You have to say my name and then I will heal them." he said.

"Just heal him already yeah." Deidara said.

The medic quickly turned toward Deidara with hurtful eyes."But Dei-kun!"

"'Dei-kun?" Kisame broken into fits of laughter.

"What do you want hm?" Deidara said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you stand up for me? I thought you loved me?"

"What! I never said anything like that!" Deidara said.

"Yeah you did. That night when you and Kisame got really drunk and we shared such a special night together." The medic gushed.

Deidara smashed his hand to his face. "I was drunk! Not in love!"

The medic's eyes got watery. "I thought you loved me?"

"NO!" Deidara yelled.

The medic started to cry.

"Since when were you gay?" Kisame asked.

"Alright ENOUGH!" the steaming Uchiha yelled. Nobody ignored Itachi Uchiha.

Everyone looked at the red faced Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Alright Tony, please come over here to heal these kids."

The medic smiled and walked over to the boys. As he started to heal he made "hm" and

"ah" noises. He stood up and faced the missing ninjas.

"It seems they guys have weird chakra. Theirs are different colors."

Kisame bent over to Itachi's ear and said, "Told you so."

"All they need is a night to recover their chakra and then you can fight."

They all nodded and the medic left the room. They soon followed after. Kisame was the last one out.

"One more night before you die. Enjoy it while you can." With that Kisame left leaving the boys stuck all tied up wondering what just happened.


	5. PPG VS SHINOBI

Chapter 5

Blossom watched as the sun started to set. She was up in the air with Bubbles to her left and Buttercup to her right. Her newly found friends/opponents were across the field. They were about to fight and she could feel a knot form in her stomach.

"Okay what you have to do is simple. Just use your powers only don't try to do the stuff we do alright?" Sakura shouted across the field.

They nodded.

"Oh if you feel light headed or really tired then tell us and we well stop." Ino said. She was bursting with confidence.

Bubbles was jealous of Ino because she was so sure of herself.

Buttercup was her usual self, but she also felt a little worried. This new world was much different then their world. People there were regular but here people have 'chakra' and other weird stuff.

Blossom really wanted to try out her chakra but she was not one to break the rules.

Sakura and Ino knew this was the perfect time to test and observe their new friends. After this they would teach them to use their chakra to help them improve.

It was finally time to start. Both Sakura and Ino made hand signs and then leaves started to swirl around them. They started to disappear as the wind blow. The Powerpuff Girls looked around them to see if they could find them. No luck.

"Where are they?" Buttercup asked agitated.

"I don't know they just disappeared. That is just impossible!" Blossom said not believing that someone could just disappear like that.

What they didn't know was that Sakura and Ino were hiding out in a tree just north of them.

"Should we attack?" Ino asked.

"Yeah this is the perfect time."

Sakura and Ino started to make their way toward them. Sakura and Ino run out into the open and charged toward them. The leaped up in the air and tried to land a punch on them. The Powerpuff girls just dodged them. Blossom tried to punch Sakura but just as her fist came flying toward Sakura she ducked down and tried to hit Blossom with her leg.

Buttercup was more successful. Just as Ino came up to punch her Buttercup dodged it and punched Ino in her stomach. Sakura then went after Bubbles. She was much swifter and faster then her sisters so it was hard to land a punch on her. Sakura then surprised Bubbles by making a clone to come up behind her and grab her. Sakura punched her in the face. As soon as Blossom saw that she rushed over and punched Sakura in the face. Ino sees this, punches Buttercup hard in her stomach sending her flying back and hit Blossom in the head. Sakura looked at Ino and nodded her thanks. They flew backwards and landed far away from where the Powerpuff Girls were.

"These guys are pretty good. Bubbles is pretty quick so watch out for her." Sakura said.

"Okay and watch out for Buttercup she can surprise you." Ino said.

She looked at the group of girls and noticed they were also talking. It looked like Blossom was doing most of the talking. As if Sakura could read her mind she said,

"Looks like Blossom is a brains of the group. She makes the big decisions."

"Its like you can read minds Billboard-brow." Ino said using Sakura's childhood nickname.

"I wish I could Ino-pig!" Sakura smiled.

"I think we should take it up a notch."

"I totally agree."

Then they were off.

Sakura started to run toward the girls while Ino crept on behind them.

Sakura through kunai and shuriken at them but yet again they dodged it. Now it was their turn. Blossom drew in a deep breath and used her ice breath to freeze the ground making it slippery for Sakura to run on. Ino felt like it was time to jump out. She ran out of the bushes with kunais in her hands. She threw them toward them. Buttercup noticed this and decided to use her special power. She started to spin around and started to form a twister.

As soon as she got control of the twister she threw it towards Ino. The twister picked up the kunais and carried it with them. Ino saw this and barely dodged it.

Bubbles saw what Buttercup did and what Blossom was doing and felt like she should do something. All of a sudden she saw something move in the bushes. Bubbles used her special animal talking power to call a bird over to her. She told it to go find out what was in the bush. The bird did what it was told. It soon came back and said that it was a girl with long black hair and white eyes. Bubbles thought that was strange because people don't normally have white eyes unless they were blind. Bubbles eyes widened. She had to go help that blind girl or she could get hurt. So she rushed over to the girl and pulled her out of the bushes and put her down on the ground. Sakura noticed this.

"Hey everyone time out!" she yelled to everyone. Sakura ran over to where Bubbles was standing. Buttercup, Blossom and Ino followed.

"I didn't expect to see you here Hinata!" Sakura said to the girl Bubbles pulled out of the bushes.

"I-I heard a n-noise and c-came to see w-what h-happened. I thought t- they were enemies and s-so I hid. It was c-childish to h-hide and I am v-very sorry." Hinata said as a blush spread across her face.

"Does she always stutter like that?" Buttercup whispered to Ino.

"No. Only when she is embarrassed or meeting someone for the first time. Since this is both she is stuttering to the extreme!" Ino whispered back.

They both giggled.

Sakura and Blossom heard what they were saying and glared at them.

"What?" Ino and Buttercup said at the same time.

"Hey! Hinata why don't you join us?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah that is a good idea! Then we will have an even amount!" Ino said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, this is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They are the Powerpuff girls." So Sakura yet again launched into the whole how they met and what they were doing.

"Wow!" was all Hinata could say.

"So will you join us?" Sakura nodded.

"Great! Okay you will take Bubbles, Sakura will take Blossom and I will take Buttercup!" Ino said.

As soon as that was said they were off. Only this time they will work alone. First to battle were Ino and Buttercup. They threw punches here and there but to no avail. Ino jumped back into the bushes and plotted her next move leaving Buttercup searching for her.

Next was Sakura and Blossom. Their moves were more planned out and perfect. There was so much strategy in their moves that it was hard not to watch. Sakura tried to punch Blossom with her inhuman strength but missed. Blossom tried her fire breath to form a fire ball and threw it at Sakura but she dodged it. Sakura flew back into the bushes and Blossom flew over the trees and bushes to try to find her.

Next were Hinata and Bubbles. Hinata tried to use gentle fist on her but Bubbles was just too swift to hit her. Bubbles tried to hit Hinata but she was as equally swift as Bubbles was. Each one was so fast and gracefully. Hinata eventually got frustrated and went back into the bushes. Bubbles also went to look for her.

All of them knew they were equally match and were getting tired which meant they had to end the fast. Sakura decided to call Ino and Hinata over so they could plan. They met up in the middle of the forest.

"So what's up?" Ino asked.

"We need to end this fast. We all tried and they are probably tired too. I think we also have gathered enough information about how they fight. I have also thought of a plan to end this too." Sakura said excitedly.

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked suspiciously. "Okay here's the plan..." Sakura whispers to the girls.

On to where the Powerpuff girls are.

"We need a plan to beat these guys!" Buttercup said frustrated because it took so long to beat them. "Think we should use the big guns?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah!" Buttercup said pulling out her big hammer.

"You know, I think you're right Buttercup!" Blossom said while pulling out her yo-yo.

Bubbles pulled out her bubble staff and began to scan the area. Buttercup saw something move. She used her super speed and hit the tree with her hammer. Suddenly, Hinata came out and started to attack Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles rushed over and started to attack. Then finally Bubbles was able to hit Hinata with one of her bubbles but it turned out that it was just a clone.

"Where did she go?" Buttercup asked looking wildly around her.

"It was just a clone." Blossom said looking cautiously around her.

"Nice job Hinata!" Sakura said breaking the silence.

The Powerpuff Girls turned around and saw a smiling Sakura. She brought up her fist.

"Now you will see what true potential of my strength!" Sakura's fist started to glow blue and she punches to ground. The ground started to shake and formed a faint crater.

"Okay and go!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata came out and was facing Bubbles. Ino was facing Buttercup and Sakura was facing Blossom.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" They shouted. A black shadow went straight toward them and before they knew it, they couldn't move.

"Success!" The kunoichis shouted. They had learned the shadow possession jutsu when they all had a mission with Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sai.

'Now here is where the fun begins!' the kunoichis thought.

'Oh no! We are doomed!' The Powerpuff Girls thought. Ino, Sakura and Hinata started to walk forward making the Powerpuff Girls move forward.

When they were within arms reach they pulled back their arms and gave a powerful punch to their faces knocking them out cold. The Powerpuff girls were defeated. The kunoichis quit the jutsu and rushed over to each other looked at the Powerpuff Girls and gave each other a high five.

"We did!" Ino rejoiced. "Indeed we did." Hinata said.

"But now we have to drag these guys home." Sakura said earning a groan from Hinata and Ino.

Each pick up the person they were fighting with and headed off toward town. "Hey where are they going to stay?" asked Ino.

"How about my house?" Sakura said. Sakura lives in this mansion since her parents own this big fashion company.

"I have plenty of room there plus I get lonely there. Sure there is the cleaning staff and the guards are there, like I need guards. But my parents are usually never home." Sakura continued.

"Okay. Hey we could make it a sleep over!" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Ino said.

"So it's settled then." And they walked off toward Sakura's house.


	6. RRB VS THE AKATSUKI

Chapter 6

"Okay let's see how strong you really are!" Kisame said.

The Rowdyruff boys were walking out into the middle of the front yard of the base.

"First we are going to start you off easy by sending Tobi in. He is our weakest member." Deidara said.

"Deidara-sama!" Tobi whined.

"Don't complain, just fight!" Kisame yelled.

Tobi got into a fighting stance.

The Rowdyruff boys started to float into the air. 'So they can fly?' Itachi thought.

"What in the world are you doing? What is that? Some type of jutsu?" Kisame yelled.

"I don't know what that even is!" The boy with red hair answered.

"Boomer you go first"

"right Brick"

Boomer flew toward Tobi with amazing speed but he disappeared within 3 feet of him

"Where the hell did he go?" Kisame yelled.

Itachi too was confused yet amazed at the same time. 'How could anyone fly?' Itachi thought as he quickly searched around trying to sense where he was but he found nothing.

Tobi looked around frantically. "Where is he?" Tobi whined.

Deidara chuckled quietly to himself.

Suddenly Boomer flew so fast from above that Tobi didn't have anytime to react to his attacker. Boomer's fist connected with Tobi's mask making a big crack. Tobi was sent flying to the right, getting knocked out in the process.

Brick and Butch called from the middle of the room. "Nice job Boomer!" Brick congatulated his brother.

"Yeah! We didn't even have to come help you!" Butch added.

"Well, he is our weakest member anyway." Kisame yelled.

"Deidara you're up next." Itachi said quietly.

"This should be fun!" Deidara said as he cracked his knuckles. He walked out into the field, glaring at the flying boys. They stared back just as intensly as Deidara did. Deidara dug his hand into his pouch full of clay. He let his hands chew the clay up as he waited for his opponents to get ready. As they were staring each other down, Itachi was deep in thought.'If they could beat Tobi so easily, why not give them a little bit of a challenge this time?' He thought to himself. Just as they were about to begin Itachi stopped them. "Kisame, go and battle with Deidara."

"What?!" Deidara and Kisame said in unison. "But I can handle these guys without fish boy!" Deidara screamed in a whiny voice.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Kisame screamed across the field.

Itachi wondered to himself how his teammates ever made it into Akatsuki.

"Fish boy?!" Butch chuckled. "It really fits you!" Butch and his brothers break into fits of laughter.

"Hey you little red haired brat! Don't you laugh at me!" Kisame said, his face getting red.

Itachi just cleared his throat and both men shut up. They remembered the last time someone ignored the almighty Uchiha. Just look at their medic, he was so messed up from what Itachi did to him that they had to kill him because he was of no use to the Akatsuki anymore. They had no intention of retiring from the Akatsuki any time soon so they shut their mouths and waited for Itachi to give the signal to nodded and then they were off. Kisame pulled out his sword as Deidara disappeared into the bushes.

"Okay Butch you take fish boy Boomer you take Deidara and I'll hang back and help if nesissary" Brick said. The boys were looking every way they could. What they didn't notice was the little clay bird flying behind them. By the time they noticed the bird, it was too late. It exploded sending the boys flying and hitting the ground hard. Kisame took this chance to attack. He began to charge at them at full speed.

"This is for being the little brat you are!" Kisame yelled as his sword connected with Butch's back causing a giant crater around Butch.

Kisame jumped back, leaned his sword on his shoulder and smirked. He never did like the boy. He didn't know why he didn't like Butch, he just did.

"Well this one is done for!" Kisame yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly Butch's eyes shot open as Kisame walked toward Itachi, he noticed him smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Kisame asked, irritated at his partner.

Itachi only pointed behind him. Kisame spun around only to be punched in the face by Butch. Kisame was sent flying back several feet. He got up rubbing his jaw. "Why you little brat!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Butch taunting him.

"Oh I have a lot more names for you but we should probably get back to fighting!" While Butch was fighting with Kisame, Boomer wasn't having to much luck with his opponent. They were trying to find Deidara when another bomb blew up behind him.

"Okay I am really getting tired of all these bombs!" Boomer complained.

he looked around carefully examining every little detail. his eyes spotted another little white bird flying toward him.

"CRAP" Boomer yelled.

Boomer shot up into the sky leaving a blue strip of light.

'Now where did he go?' Deidara thought. He tried to search for their chakra signature but was finally decided to come out of hiding. He dug his hand into his pouch full of clay and let his hand chew up some of the clay. He pulled out a little bird. "Ah the power of art!" The little white bird transformed into a giant bird. Deidara hopped on and they soon started to fly. Boomer just happen to be flying a little bit higher then Deidara.

'Oh this is going to be good!' Boomer thought as he smirked at what he was going to do to the blonde haired hot head. Boomer shot down in front of the bird causing it to stop moving forward. Boomer shot up again almost knocking Deidara off of his bird.'Ok you little pip squeak. Where are you?' Deidara thought looking around. Boomer appeared behind him smirking. Deidara quickly spun around to meet his little opponent eyes. Deidara narrowed his eyes."Guess your not the only one who can fly!" Deidara flew his clay bird toward Boomer but then he disappeared. 'Where did he go this time?' Deidara thought frustrated that the blonde boy was always disappearing. Then Deidara was surrounded by strips of blue. The strips of blue went all over his clay bird. Then Boomer was in front of him and he was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Deidara asked wondering what happened.

"Oh nothing really. Just at what is going to happen right about...now!" Suddenly his clay bird fell into pieces and the next thing he knew he was hurtling toward the ground. The last thing Deidara heard was, "BINGO" He felt something hard like a fist, hit his back knocking him out cold. Deidara landed on the ground with a could only shake his head with disgust.'That is what he gets for being too cocky.' He thought. Now his attention was on his partner who was now facing off three opponents.

"Guess Deidara wasn't all to challenging for you guys, huh?" They shook their heads.

"Well then looks like I will just have to defeat you all myself starting with the green kid."

"Like you will be able to do that!" Butch yelled.

"Oh we'll see!" he charged toward Butch. Kisame brought out his sword. As soon as he was in reach, he swung his sword. Of course he dodged his attack. Butch flew up and came straight down pounding his fists into the ground causing the ground to shake and crumble. Kisame had to a take a few steps back to steady himself. The boy took this opportunity to strike. he flew toward Kisame, putting their fist in front of him while doing a battle cry. Kisame screamed but was quickly knocked out by his powerful punch.

"So much for being a challenge." Butch said brushing off a little dirt off of his shoulder.

'So now I know their battle stragety.' Itachi thought. Itachi got up and started to clap. The boys turned around to look at Itachi. "Well done boys. You were able to knock out Tobi, his partner Deidara and my partner Kisame, but can you handle battling me?" Itachi gave then one raised eyebrow.

"You bet we can!" Brick said with confidents clearly stated in his voice.

"Butch, Boomer stay on gaurd this guys different than the others" Brick warned

"Okay then... Let's fight." With that Itachi disappeared with a poof.

"Wow, where did he go?" Boomer said.

"I don't know but we better look out for him." Brick said.

"Yeah we don't want to be attacked from behind." Butch added.

Suddenly there was a blur of black and red and Boomer flew to the floor unconscience."What just-" Butch was not able to finish his sentence because he too was knocked out.

"Taking us down one by one. Clever. But it isn't going to work on me!" Brick shot up into the sky.'Now where is he?' Brick thought. He suddenly spotted Itachi in the bushes.'Ha! I got you now!' Brick flew straight down toward Itachi. He throw a punch at Itachi's face. Suddenly, Itachi poofed into a log. 'What?!' Then Brick doged a punch from behined and back flipped over Itachi

"like I said before that wont work on me"

"interesting not many people can dodge my attacks especially from behined"

Brick smirked "thanks for the complement" then charged at Itachi, Brick jumped and tried to kick him in the face but Itachi dodged then Brick used the momentum of the kick to bring his arm around to nail Itachi but he dodged that too Itachi tried too kick his opponent but Brick blocked with both his arms niether of them was gaining any ground and niether of them found any weakness in thier fighting styles so they backed off

"you're very good Brick you should be proud"

"thanks"

"but sadly its my win"

"WHAT!?"

suddenly Brick was transported to a different dimension (the same one Kakashi was when Itachi used his mongekyou shaingan on him)

"where am I?"

"you're in my dimension"

"whats that supposed to mean?"

Itachi smiled cruelly "you'll see" all Brick could remember was horrible pain

suddenly he was back and felt like his brain was going to blow "what was that?"

"that was my mogekyou sharingan"

"could you teach me how to use that?"

"no only members of my clan can use it"

"damn" was all Brick could say before he fainted from the mental strain

'I guess it is safe to keep you. Brick you are going to make a fine student.' Itachi thought as he walked away and silently chuckled to himself as he entered the base.


	7. HOKAGE?

Chapter 7

Blossoms eyes fluttered up. She winced as the bright light shining through the window shone in her eyes. She glanced around the room. There were two large bay windows to her left, a dresser in front of her with various items on it. The walls were painted a pearl white color. There was one lone picture of rolling green hills to her right and other then that the walls were bare. She looked over herself. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday but they were all muddy. She tried to get up thinking she was going to be sore from fighting Sakura but to her surprise she didn't hurt at all. 'That is really weird.' She thought. Blossom decided to get out of bed and to check on her sisters.

* * *

Bubbles eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Um... Come in? "The door opened and in came her sister Blossom.

"Oh! Good morning Blossom!" Bubbles said as a smile speared across her face.

"Good morning to you too! Do you know where we are?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles shook her head no."The last thing I remember is getting knock out by Hinata and then everything went black." Bubbles said quitely but loud enough for Blossom to hear.

"Yeah same with me except for the part about getting knocked out by Hinata.!"

"My question is why aren't we in pain? I mean when we usually fight an enemy and we get beat up it hurts a lot." Bubbles said.

"Yeah I know and I have no idea why."

* * *

Buttercup was awaken by a loud clang followed by a scream. She quickly got out of bed, flew across her room not bothering to look around. She opened her door and flew down the hall towards where she heard the noise. The hallway opened up to a very large kitchen. The smell of cirtis and a smell buttercup was unfamiliar to her filled her senses. Buttercup looked over the counter to find Sakura with a metal pot on her head and was surrounded by several other pots. Buttercup couldn't help but giggle. Sakura must have been startled by her giggle because she yelped and quickly got to her feet.

"Oh it's just you. Good morning!" Sakura shoulders relaxed as she waved toward Buttercup smiling the entire time.

"Good morning to you too! Where are we?"

"We are at my house. I will give the grand tour as soon as we come back from the Hokage's office." Sakura answered as she poured some water into a pot.

"Whats the "Hokage"?" Buttercup asked.

"They are the strongest shinobi in our village. They are our leader and they protect us if our village is in danger. In this case our hokage is a woman and she is my mentor. Her name is Tsunade. She is the worlds greatest healer plus she has inhuman strength. She is teaching me everything she knows." Sakura paused."Oh just listen to me ramble on and on. What about you and your sisters? Who taught you guys to fight?"

"We were never taught. We just kind of knew how to fight."

"Really? That would have made my life so much more easier."

Buttercup smiled as she remembered fighting crime in her city. She really missed her city even though she had only been gone for a day. Just then she heard a door slam and both Sakura and Buttercup looked up to look at the hallway where Buttercup had come from. Blossom and bubbles came flying into the kitchen. They looked relieved when they saw Buttercup and Sakura.

"Good morning!" Sakura said. "I hope everyone sleept well?"

Blossom and Bubbles nodded. "Sakura says we are going to meet their Hokage which is like their leader like what our mayor is." Buttercup explained. Both Blossom and Bubbles look at her then toward themselves and finally toward Sakura.

"Well breakfast is ready so why don't we sit down?" Sakura said taking off her apron.

* * *

Blossom wiped her mouth with her napkin."That was delicious!" Blossom said.

"Yeah! I think that is the best breakfast I ever had!" Bubbles chimed in.

"Same here. Loved it!" Buttercup added.

Sakura blushed."Ah thanks you guys! Oh I forgot to tell you guys that Ino and Hinata are coming over. They should be here right about now!" As soon as she said that the door bell rang. Sakura vanished with a poof.

"Whoa! Where did she go?" Buttercup yelled.

"I don't know but I think we should stay here." Blossom advised.

Soon enough, Sakura poofed right back in along with Ino and Hinata. "Hey you guys! I hope we didn't beat you guys too bad." Ino teased.

"Dont worry, I was able to heal them as soon as you guys left." Sakura said reassuringly.

"Hey so are we ready to go?" Hinata said.

"Yeah." They all answered at the same time.

"Then off we go." Ino said leading the way to the door.

* * *

Sakura knock on the door to the hokages office."Hokage-sama?"

"What?!" Tsunade answered back. Clearly Tsunade had a hangover. Sakura would regonize it right away.

"Great. She has a hangover again." Sakura whispered to the girls behind her. "This means she is not going to be very pleasant to be around right now. So brace yourselves." Sakura opened the door. "Good morning Tsunade-sama!" Sakura greeted her mentor.

"Hokage-sama." Ino and Hinata said as they both bowed. They started to file into the room.

"Ah Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. What's the matter?" Tsunade asked.

"We have some girls we would like you to meet." Sakura said to her mentor. Sakura, Ino and Hinata stepped aside and floating in was Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. Tsunades eyes went large.

"H-How are they able to float like that? Is that some time of jutsu?" she asked.

"No ma'am. It is kind of hard to explain. We were just born this way. Flying isn't the only thing we can do either. We came from a place called Townsville. We fight crime there and always save the day." Blossom stated.

Tsunade nodded. "So you must come from a different universe then us. I have never heard of Townsville." she said.

"Yes because we have never heard of Konoha before." Blossom said.

"So tell me, how did you get here anyway?" Tsunade said intertwining her fingers together and rested her chin on her fingers.

"Well we were fighting these boys. They are called the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are the same as us but we have managed to find their weakness everytime we fight. But for some reason this time we couldn't defeat them. All we remember is them punching us and us punching them with a lot of force and getting knock out. We don't know if they are here too. They might be because we made it here so maybe they did too." Blossom said.

"Interesting. Well I trust you Sakura to take of these girls, along with you Ino and Hinata." Both Ino and Hinata nodded. "Oh and what are your names?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm Blossom! This is Bubbles and Buttercup! Together we are the Power Puff girls!"

Tsunade giggled."Cute."

"I know, isn't it?" Ino said.

With that, the girls left the Hokage's office. "So what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked.

"I know! We could go shopping so Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup can get some cool kunoichi clothes." Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we could invite Tenten to shop with us. She can help us pick out some weapons because I really need some more. Plus she can meet them too." Sakura said.

"So how does that sound?" Hinata asked the girls.

"Perfect!" Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time.

"Yeah, just great." Buttercup grumbled. She hated shopping.


	8. SHOPPING AND MEETING

Chapter 8

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the girls met Tenten in front of a weapons store.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted them.

"Hey! We would like you to meet the Power Puff girls!" Ino waved her arms toward the girls.

"Hi! My name is Blossom."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bubbles!"

"My name is Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you all." Tenten nodded toward them.

"Well, shall we start?" Ino asked.

"Okay." Everyone answered back.

They started to walk down the street with Ino in the lead. Tenten and Sakura stayed at the back. "So, where did you guys meet them? And why do they call themselves the Power Puff Girls?" Tenten asked quietly so that they wouldn't hear, but it wouldn't make a difference since they have supersonic hearing.

"You will never believe me even if I did tell you." Sakura said. Sakura looked back at Hinata. "Should I tell her?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"It is really not up to me, but I would tell her anyway." Hinata shrugged.

"Well they fell from the sky. According to them, they were in some battle with the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Somehow, they got sent to our universe. We suspect that the Rowdy Ruff Boys also got sent here to but to some other side of the country. They come from a city called Townsville. They are the protectors there, almost like ninja except they don't go on missions like us. They have what they call 'Superpowers.' They are amazing! They can even fly. That isn't even the strangest part. When I was healing them, I noticed that their chakra is very different from our chakra, even stranger than Naruto's chakra." Sakura paused.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Tenten said shocked.

"I know! I think we should train them like what we had to go through, but without having to go though the academy and stuff like that. We should call in Naruto, Sasuke and Lee to help us." Sakura said.

"Don't forget Neji!" Tenten added a little too quickly. Sakura raised one pink eyebrow. "What?" Tenten asked trying to hide a blush.

"Well were here!" Ino announced when they reached their destination.

"I'll talk with you later." Sakura whispered as they entered a clothing store filled with ninja clothes of all sorts. Ino breathed in deeply. "Ah! The smell of new clothes! Such a heart-warming scent!" Ino smiled at the group behind her. "Here we go!" She announced as she lead everyone inside.

"I hate shopping." Buttercup mumbled under her breath.

And then it began. Sakura and Blossom were off searching for new clothes, going into a shopping frenzy but Ino was worse. She grabbed Buttercup and dragged her along with her. "Don't you think this one would like cute on you? Or maybe this one?" Ino was picking up random articles of clothing and putting them up to Buttercup while she kept grumbling. Hinata and Bubbles giggled at the sight before them.

"So why don't we start looking for something for you to wear?" Hinata asked Bubbles. Bubbles nodded eagerly. She loved to shop. This was her area of expertise.

"Hey guys! Sakura's paying for all of our clothes!" Ino shouted.

"I said that I would pay for the girl's clothes not yours Ino-pig!"

"I have to agree with Sakura. She did say that." Tenten was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Whatever Billboard brow." Ino walked off with Buttercup behind her.

"Sheesh! I feel sorry for you Sakura. You have to deal with the screaming banshee practically every day. I don't know how you do it."

"Hey I heard that!" Ino screamed across the room. "She can be loud at times but she means well." Sakura said looking through the hangers of clothes. "I take it that you and Ino have been friends for a while?" Blossom said looking at a red t-shirt.

"We are childhood friends. She saved me from a bunch of bullies and we were friends ever since, at least until we both liked the same guy. But after that, we made up and became friends again."

"Wow."

"Tell me about." Sakura smirked at her. Sakura came across a pink v neck tank top that showed the mid-drift and had a white sash just at the bottom. She also found a pink skirt and white shorts to match it. "Hey, what about this outfit?" Sakura showed Blossom the outfit.

"I love it! It's perfect! Is there a changing room around here?"

"Yeah, right over there." Tenten pointed toward the set of stalls lined up against the walls. Blossom ran toward the dressing room.

Ino and Buttercup weren't having much luck."Hey, what about this one?" Ino would ask. "No!" Buttercup would answer back. Ino pulled out a strapless green tank top.

"This one?" Ino held it up.

"I actually kind of like that one."

"Finally!" Ino sighed with relief.

"And how about these pants?" Ino held out a baggy pair of white capris that had light green at the end of the pants. Ino rushed Buttercup into the dressing room.

Bubbles was having a tough time choosing. "I like this one the best." Hinata pointed out. It was a blue tank top with one thick strap on the right side.

"Yeah and this skirt." Bubbles added to the outfit a blue mini skirt. "With these black leggings." Bubbles ran to the dressing room to change. At the same time, all three of them came out with their outfits on. The kunoichis gasped.

"They are perfect!" Ino clasped her hands together and squealed.

"I have to agree." Tenten commented.

"Ditto." Both Sakura and Hinata said.

The Power Puff girls blushed. "We'll take them!"

* * *

The Rowdy Ruff boys yet again woke up in the same room they were in last time. "Ugh! What happened?" Butch asked.

"We fought with them." Brick answered back bitterly.

"My head is killing me!" Boomer complained.

"You're finally awake." A voice came from the corner of the room. The boys froze. They slowly turned around to look at where the voice was coming from. They squinted their eyes to try to get a better look but it didn't help. All they could see were a pair of red eyes staring back at them.

"What do you want?" Brick asked harshly trying to hide his fear.

"You fought well yesterday. You managed to defeat all of the Akatsuki members on this base but one."

"And who would that be?" Boomer asked glaring at the red eyes.

Itachi stood up and away from the shadows. "Me." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Brick asked.

"We don't know yet. Our leader hasn't answered back yet." Itachi said as he walked toward the door. The boys looked at each other then back at Itachi.

"Wait but who is your leader?" Brick asked.

"Hn." Was all Itachi answered back and was out the door before the boys were able to say anything.

"Great." Brick muttered under his breath.


	9. THE LEADER

Chapter 9

Sakura called in Naruto and Sasuke to meet the girls. Tenten called in her team, as did Ino and Hinata. When everyone arrived, the girls started to explain who the Power Puff girls were, along with some examples of what they can do.

"Cool! Can you teach us how to fly?" Naruto asked.

Blossom smiled and put her hand behind her head. "Well, you see-" Blossom was cut off by Sakura.

"Baka! That is their power. They aren't using any chakra to fly so therefore they cannot teach us!" Sakura said.

"Listen to my youthful cherry blossom; she just explained what they can do to us." Lee explained.

"Lee, what have told you about calling me that name?!" Sakura asked angrily putting her fist up to Lee's face.

Lee put up his hands like he was surrendering. "Now, now. We don't want anything bad to happen right?" Tenten said trying to calm Sakura down.

Sakura exhaled and was relaxed again. "Tenten's right. Why don't you guys tell us more about why you are here?" Neji asked them.

"Well we don't know much ourselves." Bubbles answered.

"What we do know is that we were in a battle and got knocked out. Next thing we knew was we were here." Buttercup said.

"Interesting." Shino commented.

"Can we talk about this over dinner or something? I'm hungry!" Chouji said rubbing his stomach.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura giggled but Ino sighed with frustration. "You and your stomach are all you can think about!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, calm down." Shikamaru said while muttering a "Troublesome" under his breath. Ino looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry." Ino looked down at the ground.

"We could probably go and eat at my house. I could ask the cooks to whip something up for us" Sakura asked.

"YES!" Chouji yelled.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said. The rest just nodded. Soon they went to Sakura's house.

* * *

"Meal time!" Kisame yelled.

The boys looked up to see the fish man standing before them.

"Food?" Boomer asked excitedly.

"Yes food."

Then Itachi came in followed by a man that seemed surrounded by shadows. "So these are the boys?" The man asked.

Itachi nodded. Kisame turned around and bowed. "Leader-sama." Kisame said politely.

'I didn't know he could be polite.' Butch thought as he rolled his eyes. Leader nodded but never took his ringed eyes away from the boys."So they were able to defeat Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and the one in red forced you to use your mongekyou sharingan plus they seem to have weird chakra and powers?"

"Yes, what do you think we should do with them?" Itachi asked.

"They would be a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki; with more training they should be able to kill anyone." Leader said.

"Is that all?" Kisame asked hoping to be able to beat them up.

"Yes. Make sure to report back to me about their progress."Itachi nodded again. And with that, Leader left the room. Kisame look devastated that he didn't get to crush anyone's soul. Butch stuck out his tongue at him.

"Why you little-" Kisame was cut off.

"Kisame! Find them rooms." Itachi said and walked out. Kisame stormed out of the room. After he left, Deidara was in front of the doorway.

"What's with him?"The boys just shrugged but gave little high fives behind their backs. 'Success!' They thought.

* * *

The gang was half way done with their dinner when they started to talk about how they were going to train the girls. "I spoke to Tsunade-sama this morning and she said it was alright for us to train them ourselves and because of their super powers." Sakura said.

"So how is this going to work?" Neji asked.

"I figured that we could each teach them the basics and our specialties too." Sakura said looking at everyone.

"Yeah, like I could teach them how to throw kunai and aiming them too." Tenten put in.

"And I shall teach them the youthful ways of Taijutsu!" Lee said standing and putting his hand over his heart.

"I guess that will be okay." Blossom said.

"Well then it's settled. We will start training tomorrow!" And with that, they all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

After the Rowdy Ruff Boys got settled in their rooms which were connected with each other, Kisame came in and said they were to report to the living room. "I wonder what they want." Boomer asked.

"We'll find out." Brick answered back. They took a seat on the couch while everyone else stood.

"We are going to start training these boys tomorrow." Itachi said.

"What?!" Kisame yelled. "You can't be serious! They will use what we've taught them against us!" The fish man yelled. Itachi nodded toward Deidara and Deidara slapped him. Tobi started to laugh. Deidara then slapped Tobi. The boys just smirked.

"That is all." Itachi then walked out of the room.

"Why did you slap me?" Tobi complained.

"Because you're an idiot." Deidara turned around and left.

"Deidara-sempai." Tobi said with sadness. The boys couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"So we start tomorrow training?" Butch asked Kisame. The blue shark just walked out of the room.

"this will be fun." Brick said and they all headed toward their rooms. They had no idea what was ahead of them.


	10. TRAINING AND GIFTS

Chapter 10

The girls awoke the next day they were exited for their fist day of training they quickly got dressed and went down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and they saw Sakura eating hers already

"hey Sakura" Blossom greeted

"hi guys are you girls ready for your first day of training?" Sakura asked

"you bet!" Buttercup said vigourusly

"glad you're exited so hurry up and eat so that you can get to training quicker" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone

"right" all three Power Puff Girls said

so they sat down and started to eat and talk varying from training to boys witch Buttercup hated talking about

* * *

The boys had a ruffer awakening than the girls because Kisame threw them out of their beds and yelled "RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS!!" and Butch proceeded to call Kisame names that would even make the Irish think that it was over the top soon after Butchs rant the boys went down to eat their breakfast where Itachi greeted them

"hello boys nice to that you're up" Butch glared and growled at Kisame and Kisame pretended not to notice that Butch wanted to kill him

Brick and Itachi both rolled their eyes and Boomer sighed

"WHAT?!" both Kisame and Butch asked

"nothing" they replied

"anyway I think you boys should know who is going to teach you Boomer Deidara will be teaching you" Itachi said

"okay" Boomer replied

"Brick I will be teaching you so you will refer to me as sensei or Itachi-sensei"

"right sensei" Brick replied

"and Butch your teacher will be Kisame"

"WHAT YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" they both exclamed

"I am. you're student and teacher end of discussion" Itachi said

"NOOOOOOOOOO WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they both yelled

"geese they sound like were giving them a death sentence" Brick said

"yeah but maybe we are they might kill each other" Boomer said and started to laugh

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" Butch and Kisame yelled

"nothing" Boomer replied he held his hands up as a sign of surrender

"hmpf" Butch an Kisame said

'they're so much alike and how did they hear me laugh over all that yelling?' Boomer thought

"come on lets eat" Brick said

"alright" Boomer and Butch said

as the boys walked off to eat they didn't notice Kisame glaring ice daggers at Itachi and Itachi was ignoring him witch pissed of Kisame more than he already was

* * *

Sakura and the girls walked to the training grounds to meet Tenten and Lee who were already there waiting there for them to arrive

"hi guys ready to begin?" Tenten asked

"yes" they said

"okay what do you want to train in first taijutsu or weapons?" Tenten asked

**"PICK TAIJUTSU FOR IT IS THE SYMBOL FOR OUR BURNING YOUTH" **Lee yelled

"well we already know how to fight so we'll pick weapons for now" Blossom said

"okay take these" Tenten said as she handed then kunai and shuriken

"now try and hit the targets" she instructed

the girls threw the kunai and shuriken at the targets but none hit the bulls-eye but they still hit the targets Bubbles was the closest the Blossom and finally Buttercup

"not bad for a first try you just need more practice thats all" Ten ten encouraged them

"maybe you should try some taijutsu" Sakura suggested

"no I'm not stopping until I get a bulls-eye" Buttercup said

"yeah we never gave up before and we wont start now" Blossom said

"yeah" Bubbles agreed

so the girls practised and practised and practised and only one week after they were able to hit all the targets witch they were all happy about who wouldn't be but buy the time they finished it was sunset so they couldn't start taijutsu training

"YES FINALLY" Buttercup shouted with joy

"we did it" Blossom said relieved

"lets call it a day" Tenten said

"okay" the girls said

"lets go back to my place" Sakura said

and with that they started their journey to become later on they learned taijutsu, ninjutsu, healing techniques and Kuronai even taught them some genjutsu but nothing could've prepared them for when they met the Rowdy Ruff Boys again.

* * *

"Brick time to begin your training" Itachi said

"yes sensei" Brick replied

"we'll start with basic chakra control I want you to using your feet and chakra also heres a kunai so you can mark your progress" Itachi haned him a kunai

Brick sent chakra to his feet and started but he sent chakra too much chakra and the wood cracked, he tried again but this time he sent too little and he didn't stick so he tried again but this time he got it right and and made it 15 feet before his chakra gave out

"well done you catch on quick" Itachi complimented

"thank you sensei but I'm going to keep practising until I can do it without thinking" Brick said

"I would have made you any way"

"you're somethin else ya know that" Brick said

"bet back to training"

"yes sensei"

'I wonder what Boomer and Butch are doing' Brick thought

what Brick didn't know was that Boomer and Butch were doing the exact same thing and it took them a week before they mastered the tree walking exercise and that started them on the path to their ninja way over time they learned how to use taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and elemental affiaties and one day the leader aske to see them

"you wished to see us leader-sama"

"yes I'm making you full-fledged members of the Akatskui"

"are you serious?" Butch asked

"yes here are your cloaks" the leader handed them three black cloaks with red clouds on them

"also Boomer here are two demon windmill shureken they will always come back to you" he gave Boomer two blue demon windmill shureken

"thank you" Boomer replied

"Butch here take this sword" he handed Butch a giant green handled sword (the buster sword from final fantasy)

"thanks" Butch said

"Brick what can I give you?"

"what I want isn't something you can give" Brick replied

"really what is it?"

"what I want are eyes like the sharingan" Brick said

"very well then look into my eyes and they will be yours"

"what?" Brick looked at the leader

then he could see chakra and everything became slower his pupils became like a cats he wondered what had happened but as if the leader read his mind he said

"that is what you asked for eyes like the sharingan to activate it you just send chakra they will stat activated as long as you keep sending chakra to your eyes"

"oh I see I think I'll call it jagan" Brick stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes and they returned to normal

"now that you have your gifts Itachi has a mission for you"

"I want you boys to test the strength of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha my little brother" he said


	11. RRB VS KANOHA SHINOBI

Chapter 11

It was nice and sunny in Kanoha and the Girls were walking around enjoying the day when they saw Sakura carrying a box

"hey Sakura what'cha ya doing?" Bubbles asked

"I'm going to bring these medical files to the Hokage" Sakura replied

"can we come?" Blossom asked

"sure" Sakura answered

"lets go!" Buttercup said

15 minutes later they arrived at the Hokages office where they herd her yelling and shouting about something and by the tone of her she was pissed about something or she was having another hangover either way Sakura knocked on the door

"come in" Tsunadai said

'how'd she hear Sakura over all that shouting' the girls thought

"here are the medical files you wanted" Sakura said

"thanks Sakura just put them on my desk" Tsunadai said so Sakura put the box on the desk

"excuse me Tsunadai what were you shouting about" Bubbles asked

"I received information that three Akatsuki members are heading strait for Kaonha" Tsunadai said

"what could the Akatsuki want and don't they travel in twos?" Sakura asked

"Naruto probably and I dont know why there travelling in threes" Tsunadai said

"what are the Akatsuki?" Blossom asked

"they are a group of S-rank missing nin who want take over the world" Skaura explained

"they sound like Mojo" Buttercup said

"ya" Bubbles agreed

both girls giggled remembered the monkey who constantly tried to destroy them and take over the world but failed terribly at it 'that monkey will never learn' they thought

"Bubbles, Buttercup this serious" Sakura said

"sorry but we remembered something funny" Buttercup said

"Shizunei I'm putting the entire village on high alert" Tsunadai said

"yes lady Tsunadai" Shizunei said

* * *

Little did the girls know that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were already in the village and were eating dumplings at a dumpling store and were talking about their mission Itachi assigned them

"so how are we going to find them again?" Butch asked

"Itachi said that Naruto would be easy to find because he was the only guy in the village that has blonde hair and blue eyes and Sasuke will be a little harder but if we ask around the village we should be able to find him" Brick said in a bored tone

"well I guess were ready to go. waitress can we have the check please" Boomer said smiling

"y-y-yes h-h-here" she blushed and stuttered as she handed them the check

"thank you" Boomer replied

"y-y-your w-w-welcome" she said

the boys paid the check and left the store (wearing their Akatsuki cloaks) and walked to the park when they confronted by a group of shinobi and the girls (Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai,Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup)

'they're hot' Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten thought

"THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!!" the girls shouted

"well well well if it ain't the Powder Puff Girls been a wile hasn't it" Butch said

"I'm gonna make you eat those words" Buttercup yelled

"I'd like to see you try" he yelled back

"Butch were on a mission we don't have time for this" Brick said camly

"Brick you've been hanging around Itachi too long you never let me have any fun now" Butch complained

"weres Itachi" Sasuke asked angrily

"I'll take it that you're Sasuke am I right?" Brick questioned

"yeah" Sasuke answered

"well looks like we found them" Boomer said smiling

"what are you talking about" Sasuke asked

"our mission is to infiltrate Kanoha and fight Naruto and Sasuke" Brick answered

**"such shameful conduct for those who hold the fire of youth fighting three against two you should be ashamed of your selves" **Lee shouted

"who said were fighting three against to were fighting two against two I'm just here to keep anyone from interfering with there fight" Butch laughed

**"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO LAUGH AT THE FIRES OF YOUTH" **Lee shouted enraged

"Brick can I?" Butch asked

"go nuts" Brick said

"really I can go nuts?" Butch asked

"yes just as long as you don't interfere with us or our opponents" Brick answered

"all right!. lets go" Butch said before taking off his cloak before he charged at Lee (but those other than the Rowdy Ruff Boys it happened in a split second) Butch let loose a barrage of punches before Lee could even react then he gave Lee an uppercut that sent him flying into the air and to finish axe-kicked him hard enough to crack the ground then he returned his brothers.

"done" Butch said

"ouch. thats gotta hurt" Boomer commented

"yeah" Brick agreed

"is it my turn?" Boomer asked

"go ahead" Brick said

"okay. Naruto I'm fighting you now" Boomer said smiling

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LEE" Naruto yelled furiously

"he's so noisy. how annoying" Boomer said before taking off his cloak. Naruto charged at Boomer and tried to punch him but Boomer dodged Boomer kicked him making stumble back a few feet and fired a jutsu at him called **"Hurricane Sphere"** that sent Naruto flying

"I didn't expect you to use that" Butch said

"yeah but I want to finish soon" Boomer replied

"well now its my turn" Brick said

"okay lets go" Sasuke said and rushed towards Brick and tried to punch him but was blocked and then tried to kick him but that was blocked as well Sasuke backed away

"Brick how come you're not taking this seriously?" Boomer asked

"WHAT!?" Sasuke exclaimed

"I don't see the need" Brick replied

"FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY I WANT TO SEE HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE" Sasuke yelled

"fine. Boomer hold these" Brick said he took off his cloak and his hat

"ready?" Brick questioned

"yeah" Sasuke answered then Brick vanished and reappeared in front of him and kicked Sasuke in the head which sent him flying into the trees

"weaklings" Brick said


End file.
